rossofandomcom-20200213-history
Calo
Calo '(Username "Calo") is a man of vast intelligence, ultimate power, and monumental wealth. With his array of powers, he dominates almost anyone he comes to battle. However, even with the power to destroy almost anyone he comes across, he seems to shy away from battle these days as he fears that what he can do might tear the universe apart as it has almost happened on several occasions. Instead, he tends to stay on the sidelines and sip his lemonade that he has at all times, helping others regardless of their alignment as long as he agrees with their goals. Basic Info Name Calo Age Confidential Race ''Homo Exinde (Meta-Human) Physical Traits Calo is a man that stands at about 6'1''. A muscular, toned body holds up this frame. His hair is straight and long, often going over the green shades that he wears constantly. A peculiar thing about his physical form is that he walks around naked wherever he goes. Those around him have usually grown used to it and don't mind, but people that haven't met him before tend to question why he would do such a thing. It remains a mystery as to why this truly is. The strangest thing about him, however, is that he has two horns that adorn themselves on the top of his head as well as a demonic-like tail that seems to be hooked into his spine. He is able to hide these at will with his powers, however, and often hides the tail because it gets in the way. Personality Calo is a trusting and carefree individual, oftentimes a flirt. He is a man of vast intelligence as well, but tries to hide this fact. As most see him a villain, he can be rather stand-offish and rather annoying at times, but it is often with good intentions. Origins Childhood Calo was a boy born into a world of science and constant change. His mother died as she gave birth to him and his father had deserted her after he found out about the pregnancy. The father was later found dead. The cause; suicide. As this had been, he had no real parents to look up to. Instead, he was taken in by his grandfather he would later come to kill who owned the organization known as Area 51. Calo lived there all his life. He was, as a young boy, a prodigy. With advanced skill in mathmatics and various sciences, he was perfect for the type of work the Calo family had been working for all these years. At the age of seven, he was given rights by his grandfather to use the labs and stations. Most of the workers there thought it was a diasterous move, but were later in awe. At the age of nine, Calo had began to show off telekinetic ability. He also began his Ultimate Weapon Project. By age ten, the first prototype had been constructed. His creation, codenamed Hexagon, was a huge success and a massive jump forward for the world of science. Nirvana's Reign He is the hatred, the sadness, the anger, and hopelessness given a physical form which he gained after years of hiding away in the darkest part of Calo's advanced mind. In his early years, he influenced Calo's decisions in the smallest of ways; to steal, to think angry thoughts, or other things. The smallest amounts of negative feeling fueled Nirvana and made him what he had become in the end. Eventually, when Calo lost control and given up, Nirvana would possess him. His insane laughter would echo throughout wherever he was, striking fear and sadness into those who could hear it. Nirvana gave Calo power, however, and this made the man embrace his darker half. Over the months the telekinetic would lose control... this would let Nirvana resurface and do horrible deeds, all at Calo's expense. In the end, he seeked help. Seiune the Red's sensei, Master Aromdee, aided Calo in coming to control Nirvana. During this period, Calo's telekinetic powers were so vast that he could move entire buildings without breaking anything inside. In the end however... another sensed the vast power that Nirvana gave. Rosso, the very Rosso that created Rosso's Place, nearly killed Calo. In this weakened state, he couldn't do anything but watch as Nirvana's dark power was extracted from his own body and drawn into Rosso's. Demonic Gateway After Nirvana had been taken away from him, half of his mind and soul was left empty. A huge hole within him lay dormant, leaving him feeling powerless and hopeless as it silently screamed out to be re-possessed. One fateful night the telekinetic had a dark dream. Within this dream, a shadowy figure arose and promised Calo power and glory beyond anything he had ever imagined. Seeing this as a way to remedy his loss of hope, he agreed to a blood oath with the dark individual. He awoke the next day; he didn't feel like himself. Eventually he saw himself in a mirror. The dream was in fact not a dream, but a telepathic communication from a demonic lord of another dimension. In his weakened stay, while in REM sleep, the Dark Lord had taken it's place where Nirvana had once called home. And since Calo had signed this oath with the Dark Lord, so the agreement went into effect. His skin turned pure white, a symbol of demonic purity. His hair vanished, leaving only his horns in it's wake. His feet turned black, forming themselves into sharp claws slowly over time. After all of this, he was a messenger of the Dark Lord. He did as he was asked, murdering innocents and obtaining artifacts for his master's resurrection. As he did all of this, the Dark Lord granted him the ability of Hellfire. Eventually, however, all things must come to an end. Calo's own thoughts began to resurface, his own ideas and intentions colliding with those that this dark figure had fed to him for so long. In the final moments of his master's resurrection, when he was about to sacrifice a meta-human baby, he closed his eyes and forced himself to pass out. In his subconcious mind lay the Dark Lord, forcing his every action into reality. But now Calo was there, standing in front of the monstrosity that he had so long called his master. In a battle that lasted what seemed like an eternity, Calo eventually came to cast down the Dark Lord and free himself from his clutches. Immediately his physical characteristics from before returned. Everything reverted back to how it was before he gave into temptation aside from one thing; he kept the ability to use Hellfire. Creator's Power After Calo had obtained Omnikinesis, he tended to use it for less-than-proper things. When one could have anything and do anything, why not? Far off, hidden in dimensions other than ours and multiverses away, were the two deities that had created time and space. They were the original ones with Omnikinesis, or Creator's Power. For a human to achieve it is rare, and for one to have such prowess over it was unheard of. They eventually came to Earth and approached Calo, which eventually turned into a great battle. In the end, neither could down the other. Alpha and Omega, the deities, just pleaded that he use the Creator's Power to create rather than destroy. To destroy is to end something before it should have naturally gone, which was against the laws of nature. Calo heeded their advice and has since started to use the power for more positive purposes. Captured by Gene Co. Will update soon. Powers and Abilities Calo has tapped into many of the most powerful energies this reality has to offer. From reality bending to moving things without lifting a finger, his power rivals that even of the gods. Calo's Powers *'''Telekinesis - This ability was the basis of all his others. With his supreme control over telekinesis, he can do many different things. It grants him the ability to fly, pick up objects without physically moving a finger, and rip things apart in the very same fashion. Some say that his skill with this ability matches that of the Dark Phoenix. *'Telepathy - '''This power grants Calo the ability to read minds as well as speak through brainwaves via temporary telepathic bonds. His prowess over telepathy has grown so great that he can locate and converse with anyone on any part of the world as long as they are willing to hear his voice or if they are not strong enough to keep him out. It also allows him the minor abilities to possess the weak and even use the fabled 'Astral Projection'. *'Quintessence -''' Granted to him by the Abnormal known as Auron the Fallenstar, this ability allows him to tap into the very fabric of nature and the elements. He then extracts this pure energy and can use it against his foes. The extent in which he has come to master this is unknown. *'Hellfire - '''Granted to him by a demon that had possessed the empty hole in his body shortly after Nirvana was ripped out of him, this ability manifests itself in a crimson-purple flame. When it comes into contact with the psychologically weak or his foes, it destroys the mind rather than the body. It burns away at an opponents memories causing permanent brain damage. Calo once manifested this energy into a weapon known as the Hellfire Blade but discarded said weapon after it had caused too much pain. *'Omnikinesis -''' Calo's trump card, his ultimate ability. This ability came to be when his psychological being melded itself into the very fabric of reality. It allows one to become a creator, to create and/or destroy as they please. It gives Calo the option to make things simply not exist anymore or to create anything that he so desires. He doesn't like to use this power too often, as it's potential is so great that if he were to do anything too vast or unnatural with it, it could destroy reality as we know it. Category:Complete List of Villains